


Yoosung

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: “You know… people are always scared of mass murderers. But, they should really be scared of…” He paused picking up his scalpel with a smile. “Doctors.” Ren backed up into the door.





	Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> My search history is concerning. The FBI must think I'm a rapist or something
> 
>  
> 
> I'm an autHOR I SWEAR

Ren was extremely satisfied with his purchase. He had just bought a good veterinary clinic that had been failing for the past month. This was sure to boost his public image and he was in a great mood. But the call that he had received earlier that day still bothered him. Never mind that. He put it out of his mind as he heard a woman animatedly talking to a nurse. “Oh I’m sure he’ll love them MC!” The nurse exclaimed enthusiastically. The girl she was talking to was cute. She had long brown hair and her eyes were shining brightly as she waved around a pair of red glasses. 

“It was so hard to find a pair that I liked. The entire RFA tried to help, but I didn’t like any of their suggestions, except Jaehee’s.” Ren’s eyes widened. This girl was part of the RFA? Then today is his lucky day. He needed to talk to her. He walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder and put on a big smile.

“Hello there Miss. I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation and I heard you mentioned the RFA. Their parties are legendary, so I’m told, and I was wondering if I could possibly be invited to one.” The girl studied him curiously.

“You’re Ren Amamiya, heir to R&C, right?”

“That’s me!” Ren flashed her a charming grin. “Could we discuss donation amounts privately. I’d like to know where the funds are going and what you do with them.” The girl, MC, grinned happily. 

“Of course Mr. Amamiya.” She handed the glasses off to the nurse and let him lead her to an empty break room. That was almost too easy. Ren could barely hold back a laugh. She walked in ahead of him and he shut the door behind them, locking it. She looked nervously at the door. “Um… Mr. Amamiya. You don’t have to lock it.” A wicked grin split his face. This was going to be fun. If she was this naive, then it would be easy to get information out of her. 

“What can you tell me about Luciel Choi?” MC narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Why would I tell you that? If this is what you’ve brought me here for, then I’ll take my leave.” She moved to open the door, but Ren pushed her roughly back into a chair. She tried to squirm, but he swiftly pinned her to it, scowling. 

“All right. We’ll do this the hard way.” He leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder. She gasped as she struggled to get out of his grip. The way she resisted made him even more excited. He began sliding his hand up her skirt. She screamed for help. Her resistance only spurred him on. “Scream all you want, no one is coming. Now tell me all you know about Luciel Choi.”

She glared at him. “I won’t” Ren smirked. His entire body was buzzing with adrenaline. He leaned closer to her and whispered, admiring the way his words made her shudder.

“Fine then. You asked for it.”

______________________

Yoosung had treated a variety of strange cases, but this one was by far the funniest. A hamster had apparently escaped under the fridge and had stored a fridge magnet in it’s cheek pouch. The magnet had stuck it to the side of the cage. He couldn’t wait to tell MC this when suddenly a nurse rushed in. “Dr. Kim! I’m so sorry! I…” She was near tears. 

“Ms. Park, calm down please. What’s wrong.” Ms. Park looked up at him tearfully. 

“It’s MC… She.. She was raped.” Yoosung dropped the report he was holding. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. 

“Where is she?” 

The nurse was shaking. She pointed down the corridor towards the break room. “Th… There... “

Yoosung didn’t glance back as he rushed past her towards the break room. There sitting on a chair, he found MC. She jumped at the sound of the door closing. The table next to her was covered in bloodied tissues. The hem of her skirt was wet with blood. She was trembling. “Yoo… Yoosung…” Yoosung felt like his heart was going to break. He kneeled down in front of his wife and held both her hands in his. 

“Who did this to you?” He whispered. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face again. She began gasping for air. Yoosung rubbed circles into the back of her hand. “Breathe, please, breathe.” She began to speak, slowly stuttering over her words.

“I… I’m sorry.. Yoosung.. Sorry…” Yoosung shushed her gently, standing up and pulling her into him. Her head rested on his stomach and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault. Let’s get you home, okay,” She was silent. Yoosung sighed and pulled away. “Can you walk?” She nodded shakily before standing up. “Lean on me if you need to.” He kissed the top of her head and guided her out through a back exit. She was silent on the drive home. When they reached their shared apartment, MC went inside and locked herself in the bathroom. Yoosung wanted to call out to her, but she needed time. He decided to make dinner just in case she wanted it. His hands were shaking the entire time. 

Yoosung sat in front of the bathroom door for hours. The food had gotten cold, and he hadn’t eaten either. He was so worried about MC. She hadn’t responded to his knocking. She hadn’t responded at all and now he could feel dread making his skin crawl. Suddenly the bathroom door opened. MC was standing there, puffy eyed. Yoosung met her gaze and spread his arms. She studied his face for a moment before her eyes widened. “Th… The glasses….” She said quietly. Yoosung gave her a sad smile. The nurse had given him the glasses saying that MC had come here to give them to him. That she had been so excited to show him. Yoosung had put them on almost immediately after they came home.

“I love them.” He said. She suddenly threw herself into his arms, clutching at his coat. Yoosung began to rub her back.

“It hurts.” Yoosung held her tight against his chest. 

“I know.” Yoosung whispered. He was going to make someone pay. 

Calling the nurses turned out to be very helpful as they were more than happy to tell him exactly what had transpired. How the new owner of the clinic took her away under false pretenses. Yoosung was fuming. MC was fast asleep, but it was still troubled. Her eyebrows were knit together in pain and she sometimes called for him in her sleep. He picked up his phone and called Seven. “Hey Yoosungie~” His cheerful voice could be heard from the phone. 

“Seven I need you to hack into the cameras at the veterinary clinic in break room 2 and get the feed from exactly 3:07 pm to 3:38 pm.” Seven was silent for a few moments before carefully prodding.

“That’s… oddly specific. What’s going on?” Yoosung bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell Seven. He didn’t know if MC wanted to. 

“I can’t tell you. I’ll pay you or something.. Just.” Seven began to laugh. Yoosung felt anger rising up. He clenched his fists.

“You think you can afford me?” Seven guffawed. 

“Seven. I’m serious.” His voice was low with barely contained anger. He'd never felt like this before. This was pure rage. Seven stopped laughing.

“Okay. You don't need to pay me Yoosung. We're friends. I'll do this for you.” Yoosung felt a sob build in his throat at Seven’s words.  
“Thank you, Seven.” He cut the phone just as tears began to roll down his face. He wasn't strong like Zen, or skilled like Seven or rich like Jumin. What could he possibly do? And then he thought of MC. She was the best thing in his life and to see her like that. Yoosung wiped away his tears angrily. He was going take revenge. For her.

Yoosung had managed to get a little bit of what happened from MC, but it was enough for him to formulate a plan. He invited Ren over to the clinic saying he had the information about Seven he wanted so bad. Meanwhile, Seven had hacked into the clinic's security database and gotten the feed from the day before. Now he sat in his room fiddling with his scalpel. Ren was due to arrive in 10 minutes. Yoosung felt adrenaline rushing through him. He couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited. The door opened to reveal Ren standing there. He set the scalpel down. “Hello Mr. Amamiya.” Yoosung stood up and held out his hand for a handshake. Ren firmly shook it. Ms. Park at the door grinned and shut it. Suddenly the lock clicked. Yoosung grinned.

“Hey! What's the meaning of this.” Ren twisted the handle frantically, but to no avail.

“You know… people are always scared of mass murderers. But, they should really be scared of…” He paused picking up his scalpel with a smile. “Doctors.” Ren backed up into the door.

“You crazy bastard!” Yoosung ignored him.

“Doctors can heal you. They know how to fix anything that went wrong. But that means they know how to make everything go wrong. Which bone heals the slowest. How to break it.” He tossed the scalpel back and forth between his hands. “Which artery to cut.” He walked towards the cowering hier. 

“You’re her husband aren't you.” Yoosung paused. His eyes narrowed at him. “Well I can see why you like her. She makes the cutest noises. Little moans.” Yoosung clenched his teeth. 

“I think.. you forgot I'm a doctor.” He pressed the knife against Ren’s carotid artery. Ren gasped. Yoosung could see all the signs of fear. Pupils dilate. Quickened breathing. Faster heart rate. He sighed and pulled the knife away. He dropped it to the side. “And that's why I don't torture people for information. I never stoop that low.” Ren began to laugh.

“You don't have the guts kiddo!” Yoosung smiled back.

“I said torture is beneath me. I never said blackmail was. Imagine your public image when it gets out you raped a girl.” Ren stopped laughing, eyes wide.

“You.. you don't have proof.” Yoosung’s grin widened.

“You forgot about the cameras.” Ren paled. “You have two options. Stay silent and I release it. Or, Tell me why you want to know about Luciel.” Ren was silent for a moment.

“I can't tell you that.” Ren said softly.Yoosung sighed. He opened the door with his key and brushed past Ren.

“Fine then. You asked for it.”

Yoosung removed the earpiece from his ear and sighed. Seven called immediately afterwards. “Hey Seven.” His voice was trembling.

“You did great Yoosung!” Yoosung's hands felt clammy. 

“I thought you were gonna make me… kill.. I.” He heard Seven sigh.

“The world of agents is dark and tortuous. Things like that happen all the time. You had to intimidate him, because people are more pliant when their life is under threat.” Seven concluded. “You did good Yoosung.” 

“Thanks Seven… but I don't feel good at all… maybe revenge isn't for me?” Yoosung said slowly. Suddenly Ms. Park ran up to him.

“Have you heard? Mr. Amamiya has been arrested for the rape!” Yoosungs eyes widened and his heart lifted. 

“Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air.

“Revenge isn't for you huh?” Seven mused. Yoosung had forgotten he was still on the phone. He let out a sheepish laugh. 

“I guess.. I do feel pretty good. I need to get back to MC now. Bye Seven.” 

“Bye Yoosung.” Yoosung could practically hear the smile in Seven's voice. 

And Yoosung was in high spirits all day.


End file.
